


'Round Here

by Prismatic_Heretic



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/pseuds/Prismatic_Heretic
Summary: So... I ship Malex with my entire being but I also have a soft spot for Michael and Max. This is literally just a little bit of fluff and angst I wanted to type out. I'm new to this fandom so please leave any opinions you may have!





	'Round Here

Something slowly drew Max out of his sleep and back into reality in an unusual fashion. Usually he was forced awake trying to escape the remnants of a nightmare or to the monotone beeping of his alarm clock but this time something was different. Before opening his eyes he relied on his other senses to become aware of his surroundings and figure out why he woke up. 

Warmth.

He was so warm it was uncomfortable and as he went to sit up to pull the comforter off of him he became aware that he was loosely pinned down by an arm flung across his chest and a leg wrapped loosely around his waist. Small even puffs of breath tickled his neck and he blinked his eyes open curiously. From his peripheral he took in the sight of soft brown curls. Michael's curls. 

The memory of the night before wafted back to him in and he smiled to himself. Max had run into a brooding Michael at The Wild Pony and after pulling up a stool beside him and approaching with kindness the flow of drinks stopped in lieu of conversation. Michael didn't open up to Max very often because he knew that his actions and questions would be met with small lectures about how he should be more responsible and do things differently. That night, however, Michael simply listened and offered small gestures and noises of sympathy. It was different from what they were both used to but in an effort to get closer to Michael Max knew that he needed to change how he reacted when his life long friend made mistakes or was going through a tough time. After Michael had finished venting he glanced at Max and offered a small "thanks for listening" before announcing that he should head home. After much less persuasion than he thought he'd have to go through Michael asked the man beside him if he'd rather come to his house instead.  
"Why? So you can keep me out of trouble?" Max snorted, but his tone was teasing and not filled with much bite.

"Yeah, something like that," Michael responded with a laugh as he cocked his head to the side waiting on an answer. Max mirrored his laugh with a raise of his eyebrows and nodded with a small shrug. They drove to Max's house in comfortable silence and that same silence continued even as they crawled into bed together unquestioningly. Max gently carded a hand through Michael's hair until they both fell asleep and had to stop himself from the urge to do it right then. Too afraid that the action would wake the man sleeping peacefully next to him he snuggled into him closer and shut his eyes.

The situation didn't feel strange and there were a ton of questions that needed to be answered eventually between them but that's how it had always been in the small town of Roswell.


End file.
